


House of Sex

by GhostWriter96, Tenuda_Kin_12345



Series: Stargirl: Fluff and Smut Series [6]
Category: DCU, Stargirl (TV 2020)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Ass Play, Ass to Mouth, BDSM, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Car Sex, Consensual Sex, Consensual Underage Sex, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Exhibitionism, F/F, F/M, Face-Fucking, Face-Sitting, Family Bonding, Family Dynamics, Family Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Horny Teenagers, Incest, Lesbian Sex, Masturbation, Masturbation in Shower, Multi, Multiple Pairings, Multiple Sex Positions, Mutual Masturbation, Naked Cuddling, Nude Photos, Nudism, Oral Sex, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Pseudo-Incest, Rimming, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Sex Positions, Sex Toys, Sexual Roleplay, Shameless Smut, Shower Sex, Smut, Step-Sibling Incest, Stepfather/Stepdaughter - Freeform, Taboo, Underage Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism, Watersports, game nights, stepmother/stepson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:42:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28824654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostWriter96/pseuds/GhostWriter96, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tenuda_Kin_12345/pseuds/Tenuda_Kin_12345
Summary: A series of smuts depicting the experiences of the Whitmore-Dugan family. A spiritual sequel to GhostWriter96's Family Bonds. https://archiveofourown.org/works/26479405/chapters/64525543
Relationships: Courtney Whitmore/Barbara Whitmore, Michael "Mike" Dugan/Barbara Whitmore, Pat Dugan/Barbara Whitmore, Pat Dugan/Barbara Whitmore/Courtney Whitmore/Mike Dugan, Pat Dugan/Courtney Whitmore, Yolanda Montez/Courtney Whitmore
Series: Stargirl: Fluff and Smut Series [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2074800
Comments: 5
Kudos: 11





	1. A Fresh Nude Start

**Author's Note:**

> As is clearly mentioned in the tags this is pseudo incest and incest so if you don't like it don't read and please no hate.  
> Special thanks to Ghostwriter96 for letting me write this spiritual sequel and for working on it with me.  
> And thanks to Acethegreat on working on the story and coming up with ideas as well.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After that fateful family orgy, the Whitmore-Dugans continue to try to get used to their new lifestyle dynamic. A day in the life of the Whitmore-Dugan family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to Ghostwriter96 for letting me write this spiritual sequel and for working on it with me.  
> And thanks to Acethegreat on working on the story and coming up with ideas as well.
> 
> Stargirl Polls  
> What Stargirl smut premise would you like to see the most?  
> Link:https://strawpoll.com/56y563u2y
> 
> What kinks would you like to see most in the next The Sexy Stories of Starcat chapter?  
> Link: https://strawpoll.com/qz3a32ud5
> 
> What Stargirl pairings you would like to see the most?  
> Link: https://strawpoll.com/z8hzkzu5o

"Court! You're gonna be late!" Pat called out, knocking on the bathroom door. He heard his stepdaughter giggle and another, more masculine, muffled voice as well. "Wait... is Mike in there with you?" He had a feeling he already knew the answer to that.

The Dugan-Whitmore family didn't exactly have a conventional relationship. This was clear in the way that, unless needed, the children went around the house with no clothes on. It was even more apparent in the fact they all fucked each other. What originally started as a way to repair a damaged relationship after the patriarch and matriarch had caught each other sleeping with their respective stepchildren had evolved into something else entirely. It became something that would be considered taboo in the eyes of the society. A family that screws together stays together became their unofficial motto and sex would soon become a part of daily life for them.

It was a Monday morning, two days after that eventful night. Courtney had gone to clean her teeth and hadn't noticed her equally naked stepbrother slip in after her. The blonde was just about to start brushing her teeth when she noticed Mike behind her.

"Got room for second breakfast?" He gave his rapidly hardening cock a shake as he stood behind Courtney. She eyed up his erection hungrily. "I think I can manage." She said, licking her lips as she turned around and bent down, eyeing Mike's erect cock. "I hope there is enough protein shake in there for me. I _am_ quite hungry." Courtney teased. On her knees she traced her slim fingers over the teenage length. The fingers then curled over the hardness and caressed the warm meat, gliding up and down. As her hand travelled the length, she leant over to drool onto it, spit shining the member.

Her tongue flicked out, tasting the head. The tip twitched over the pink head, teasing and tantalising at it. The wet muscle slithered along Mike's length, going past the head, along the shaft and then dipping down to his balls. It stayed there for a minute, flicking and licking them, before making the journey in reverse and giving the crown the same treatment. She quickly got bored of that and took the cock into her mouth.

Pat had been listening in and had fought not to get aroused, as a part of him wished he could be in there with them. Unlike his son and stepdaughter though, he was able to control his urges and banged on the door "Just hurry it up you two." He said resignedly, the kids were so going to be late for school if they kept this up. "The kids are doing it already?" Asked Barbara, chuckling as she passed by, ready to head to work. "Yup." Said Dugan, "And making themselves late in the process." This last bit was directed at the occupants of the bathroom. "Well… Not yet." Barbara pointed out as she eyed the clock hanging on the wall. "Well, they're gonna be if they don't hurry." Pat said.

“Mmm, Sounds like they're having fun.” Barbara commented as she also heard the lewd sounds coming from the closed bathroom. “Makes me wanna have a bit of fun now." She glanced at her watch and grimaced, "Too bad I have to get to work quick." Barbara said groaningly. “Don’t worry hon, we will have plenty of time after you get back.” Pat assured her. "Mwah. Love you." Barbara kissed Pat briefly before heading out.

Courtney had swallowed Mike's member and was bobbing her head, barely gagging as it slid to the base. "Ohh Yeaah!" Mike buried his fingers in the golden hair and bucked his hips, ramming his boner down his stepsister's throat. Dugan's groans grew as Whitmore brought her tongue back, slithering it along the hardness. She sucked on his junk like there was no tomorrow, slurping and swallowing, eager to get her prize. The brunette wondered how he'd ever coped starting the day without a morning blowjob and moaned as his stepsister sucked him off. Courtney’s mouth pursed tightly, she bobbed her head even faster and each time took the entire cock in a way that would put porn stars to shame. She barely gagged as she swallowed his hardness, even when Mike got rough and thrust his hips. Each time Courtney went forward he did the same. The bucks and thrusts of his hips met the bobs of his stepsister's head and both moaned. With the way the young blond went down on Mike’s shaft, it didn’t take long to bring Mike close to cumming.

“Mm~ Court~” Mike grunted groaningly as he thrusted his hips while shooting his load of spunk into his step-sis’s mouth, glazing it with cream. The young heroine saw the way Mike was reacting and had stopped her suction for a moment as the hot juice burst into her mouth. The load leaked and smeared around her lips which was quickly wiped away by an eager tongue. "Mmm delicious. Thanks Mike." She gave his length one more quick suck for good measure and to get the last few drops. “Holy fuck. Are you a pornstar or what?” asked Mike groaningly as he felt his step-sis suck him dry. "Well, lets just say that I had plenty of practice beforehand." Courtney said smirking before she got up. "We gotta do this every morning. And maybe in the evenings too." Mike said, refreshed as he opened the bathroom doors. "Yeah, definitely. We better get out of here before Pat starts shouting." Courtney said, jokingly nudging Mike.

"For God's sake Mike, at least put on some pants or something." Pat groaned, covering his eyes, as his son _finally_ exited the bathroom, buck ass naked and his member still semi-hard and shiny with spit and cum. "What? Nothing you haven't seen before." Mike scoffed, absolutely shamelessly. "And besides we _have_ all seen each other naked already, we literally fucked each other in front of each other... other than me and you of course. What's the point of even wearing clothes in this house except for obstructing ourselves from fucking each other?" asked Mike. Pat sighed "Damn teenage hormones. Just get ready for school." He gave his son a nudge, feeling a little jealous he didn't have that kind of stamina anymore, not that it stopped him from trying.

Then he remembered that he still needed to get Courtney to school. "Court! Can you please hurry up. You're really going to be late! What are you even doing now?" asked Pat groaningly as Courtney was still in the bathroom, the door wide open. "What's the rush? We always head to school early, so it's not really that late yet." Courtney shrugged as she came out naked, walking upstairs to get her clothes. "Really? You too?" Pat asked raising his eyebrow at the blonde, eyeing her body then at her hairy crotch. "Well, it feels more comfortable moving around the house naked, you should try it some time Daddy." Courtney teased sliding his hands on Pat's crotch. "Court, not now, really, you don't wanna be late." Pat said firmly as he pushed Courtney away from him. "We got all the time in the world to fuck after you get back from school." Pat said. "Aw~ Not even a quickie?" the blond teased. "Nope." Pat said, however his dick said otherwise. "Fine then, I guess." Courtney shrugged it off as she headed upstairs but she had an idea to get what she wanted anyway.

A few minutes later, Courtney came back down, wearing her usual school attire and headed out with Pat. Father and daughter were driving to school and At first the journey was no different than the usual one but then Courtney, not one for being denied, chose to spice things up a bit and wanted to have a little fun beforehand.

"Court? What are you doing?" asked Pat tensely as he drove, feeling Courtney's palm against his crotch. "Relax. No one will see me.” Courtney assured. She deftly undid his belt and pants and slid his underwear down. Dugan's shaft sprung out, already hard. "Mmm~ I see someone is turned on.” Courtney teased slyly as she leaned forward, stroking her step-father's hard length. "Court." Pat tried to sound reproachful, but it was tough with a boner standing tall. Courtney just giggled and squeezed his member. Leaning over she wrapped her lips around the big member. She knew time was of the essence so wasted none engulfing his member. She slathered and slurped Pat's rod and sank her mouth down. Pat had a few inches on his son, but Whitmore didn't let that slow her down as she plunged her mouth to the base. Pat barely manged to keep the car under control as the teen sucked him off. The blonde had begun bobbing her head up and down the older man’s length and her tongue coiled around it.

"Oh... Court~" Pat grunted as his step-daughter went down on his shaft. Her lips clamped over the meat as she sucked, ensuring as much friction as possible while she attempted to milk Pat as quick as possible. As much as the teen loved having a cock in her mouth she couldn't prolong the experience and did her best to get Pat to cum. Using every trick she knew (and some ones Barbara had taught her after the orgy) she sucked, bobbed, licked and generally worshipped the hardness. It was paying off as he groaned each time her head moved and his length tensed in preparation to blow. "Fuck!" He eventually burst. His thick load erupted like white lava and gave Courtney a midmorning snack, some leaking out from her mouth

"Mmm~ Thanks for the meal, Daddy." Courtney thanked teasingly as she scooped up her stepfather’s jizz from the corners of her mouth, licking it from her fingers, tasting it as Pat rested his head on the seat panting, the car stopped. Courtney’s blowjobs were certainly something else. “Uhm… Court… I think you should get going." Pat panted when he noticed the time on his flip-phone. "Oh relax, we've probably another ten minutes before-"

"Court. Your class starts in four minutes." Pat informed the young blond as he showed her his flip-phone. "Crap!" Courtney's eyes widened and quickly rushed out the car. Pat couldn’t help but let out a soft chuckle as he watched the girl rush into the school. "Such a horny teenager." Hypocritically, he stared at her ass as she ran while adjusting his own attire. 'Well, gotta get to work.' Pat thought as he drove off towards the Pit Stop.

Yolanda looked around the class worryingly. Being late wasn’t like Courtney, unless she wasn’t coming to school. But then Courtney would usually tell her about that. Yolanda heard rapid footsteps coming from outside the class before she saw Courtney, making it into the class right as the bell rang. Yolanda couldn’t help but let out a smile after seeing the blond girl that literally changed her life. That smile turned into a subtly frown when she noticed certain details of Courtney’s appearances. "You aren't usually this late Court.” Yolanda said looking at Courtney who has just sat down panting heavily after racing into class and had arrived milliseconds before the bell. "Yeah I got caught up with some... stuff.” Courtney said sheepishly, hoping her friend would believe her. The Latina eyed the blonde's dishevelled appearance, her mussed hair, red face and rumpled clothes and had a pretty good idea of what she'd been doing. A drop of white by the corner of her mouth that she'd missed made it explicitly clear.

"Yeah, stuff. Sure... So... gonna tell me whose junk you just blew?" Asked Yolanda overly casually. "What? No-one!" The gymnast hotly protested. Yolanda didn't say anything but raised a sceptical eyebrow and tapped the side of her mouth, hinting at the glob on Courtney's. Stargirl quickly wiped the cum off the corner of the mouth, mentally scolding herself for not cleaning up properly before rushing into the school. "That's just... uhm... protein shake. I'm trying to stay in shape. You know, JSA and stuff, need to keep fit." She lied unconvincingly. The look on Wildcat's face didn't change and she was about to speak but was cut off by the teacher. "Miss Montez, Miss Whitmore, do you two have something to share with the entire class?" Their teacher asked threateningly. The girls apologised but Yolanda leaned over to whisper in her friend's ear "You're a terrible liar." Courtney just dismissed it as a playful tease, but as the class went on, Courtney could tell that Yolanda was in a very bad mood as she pretty much sulked through the entire day.

"So, you're really not going to tell me who was it?" asked Yolanda as she sat down at the usual 'JSA table' in the canteen. "Was it Cameron?" She needled. "Are you still going on about that? I told you, that was a protein shake." Courtney insisted groaningly as she sat down beside her. "And you know very well that that relationship isn't going anywhere, especially after what happened."

"What're you two talking about?" A deeper voice said, surprising Courtney. Rick had somehow snuck up on them, Beth by his side. "Courtney was just telling me about her 'protein shake'." Yolanda spoke before the blonde could, putting air quotes on the last two words.

"Ah. I see." Rick immediately understood. Beth didn't. "So what? You're on some kind of fitness regime?" She asked, puzzled. Rick facepalmed at the girl's pure mind, "No, Beth. What she means is Courtney was uh, addressing the staff." Beth still looked blank so he kept trying, listing terms on his fingers, "Bobbing for apples, giving a hummer gummer, tonsil teasing, cleaning a rifle, singing into the pink karaoke machine...", This went on for quite a while, "...Instigating a sword fight, making man soup, playing the rusty trombone-" "Alright! We get it!" Yolanda eventually stopped him annoyed.

Despite the long list of euphemisms, Beth still didn't get it and stared blankly at the group, "So what was she doing?" The Latina gave an exasperated sigh and made a gesture of sucking a cock with her hand and mouth. Chapel was still confused as ever, "She was... making weird faces?" It was Montez's turn to facepalm "No! Urgh... What I mean is she was giving someone, probably Cameron, a blowjob." At long last they got through to the innocent girl who's look of comprehension quickly turned into a blush. Ohhh!" She said, "Wait were you?" All eyes swivelled to their leader, whose face was now flushing red from the awkwardness. "No!" Courtney responded hotly. "Then what _actually_ happened?" asked Rick curiously. Before Courtney could answer, Yolanda cut her off once again. "Oh nothing much, this girl just came running into the class last minute all scruffy looking and with cum around her mouth.

"Ooh, Court's been dating someone? Didn't know that." Rick said chuckling. "So, Cameron?" He teased and Courtney groaned "I literally said that it was protein shake." She insisted. "What's with me and Cameron? You all know what happened with him! I'm over him."

"Like I was over Henry? Don't tell me you've forgotten what happened with us and to him?" Yolanda reminded flatly. "You can tell us the truth, seriously."

"What's up with you, Yolanda?" Courtney asked, puzzled at the Latina's moody behaviour. "Nothing." The Latina said defensively, "I'm just trying to look out for you, Court. I don't want happened with me and Henry to happen to you. For all we know something like that could happen with Cameron or he could turn out to be like his dad." Whitmore groaned "Look Yolanda, I get it I know you mean well, and you're upset but nothing's happening with me and Cameron. I liked him sure and his family came round for dinner one time but then the whole thing with his dad being Icicle and trying to mind control everyone happened so now we're just nothing." The others nodded and 'Mm-hmed', making it clear they didn't believe her. Beth humoured her though "So if it wasn't Cameron, who was it? Oh is it that guy from the football team that keeps looking at you." Stargirl gave an annoyed groan "I keep telling you, no-one.”

Their argument went round and round in circles, Courtney protesting that she hadn't been giving head and her friends not believing her. Yolanda was being more aggressive than the others for some reason. Rick and Beth was just teasing the blond, but Courtney felt that Yolanda was actually mad at her.

Barbara hummed as she worked in the kitchen, wearing nothing but an apron. She had the rest of the day off work and wanted to treat the family so began baking cookies. She baked away without a care in the world. She'd followed the kids' example and gotten naked once she'd gotten home and she understood the appeal, it was oddly liberating and free to be so scantily clad and, in some ways, it felt natural.

Suddenly, she felt someone grasp her waist tightly and a hard shaft pressing against her rear. Looking behind her, she smirked. "I thought you just did it with Courtney this morning?" asked Barbara smilingly as she turned around slightly to see Mike, still naked, his cock standing stiffly. "Well I couldn't help it Barb, you didn't need to wear nothing over your ass.” Mike chuckled. He groped said ass and brushed his fingers against her hairless opening. The blonde gave an amused sigh. "Go on then but be careful or these cookies will get an extra ingredient." Mike smirked "Would that be so bad?" He teased and Barbara laughed "Well if you want to eat cum cookies be my guest." Mike chuckled as well "Maybe not cookies but I can give you a fresh supply if you want." He continued to paw at his stepmother's ass and slipped a finger on his other hand into his mouth to suck on. The slick finger slid past her lower lips and wriggled and twitched inside her. A second finger came along and mirrored the first, the pair crooking and rubbing the inner walls.

"Mmm." Barbara couldn’t help but let out a moan as Mike stimulated her insides while she placed both her hands on the counter to support herself. She so needed this after a day of work. "Guess you’re already wet enough." Mike commented smilingly as he fingered the older woman slowly, continuing to tease her, sliding his fingers in and out before handling his shaft, pressing the head against Barbara’s pussy opening. "Gee, Barb. You’re really one to talk about controlling your urges." Mike joked as he slid his length into the woman, penetrating deep into her, making the blond let out a lengthy moan. "Shut up and just fuck me." Barbara purred. "As you wish." Mike said, smirking as he began to speed up his thrusts. His hips bucked, burying his length all the way before it was unsheathed again a long while later.

Later, after school, despite the fact that there wouldn’t be any training for the day, Courtney decided to walk over to the Pit Stop, intending to finish what she started in the morning and forget about the mediocre day she had. "Hey, Pat" Courtney called out teasingly as she entered the ‘JSA room’ of the Pit Stop. Pat was busy working on fixing S.T.R.I.P.E. Much to the blonde's delight, he was shirtless and sweating thanks to the hot sun. "Oh, Hey, Court. School’s over already?" Asked Pat as he climbed down the ladder. "Wait… where are the others?" asked Pat noticing the absence of the other team members. "Oh, uh, Rick and Beth are doing something, Yolanda is… uh… mad at me so she probably won’t be coming." Courtney said. It was the truth, Yolanda had barely talked to her for the rest of the day.

"So, I guess training is cancelled for today." Pat said. "Well, not necessarily." Courtney said, placing down her bag before walking over to Pat. "We can do some special training together." Courtney said smilingly as her palm massaged Dugan’s clothed crotch. "Really? Here and now?" asked Pat unsurely as he looked around. Stargirl tsked as she crouched in front of Pat, undoing his belt, fly and underpants in seconds. "You really do need to relax Pat, maybe I can help with that."

Dugan knew the blond girl wouldn't give up, so he gave another cautious look around before grabbing the petite girl. "Woo!" She cried as Pat bent her over a worktable. In seconds her pants were round her ankles and her stepdad's erect cock was sliding into her pussy. "Looks like someone's eager today." Courtney teased as Pat slid his length in. "That’s what happens when you tease me for entire day Court, deal with it." Pat grunted as his bucked his hips. "Oh? Taking the lead? I like it." Courtney giggled as Pat slowly thrusted his hips back and forth. "Fuck me, Daddy!"

The lewd sounds of moaning and flesh slapping soon filled the room as the older man fucked the blonde girl. "Ohh~ Yes~ Pat." Courtney moaned raspingly as Pat began to speed up his thrusts, letting out all the lust and urges that had been built up ever since morning when Courtney teased and blew him in the car on the way to school. “Mm~ Court.” Pat grunted as he thrusted his shaft into the teenager’s tight insides, feeling her pussy walls clench against his shaft as he fucked Whitmore. Courtney just relaxed as she let Pat do his job and pleasure her, she felt she so needed this after a long day of school. The older man and the blond teenager were at it for a while before Pat suddenly stopped.

"Hey, why'd you stop?" Complained Courtney as she felt Pat pull out of her, turning around to look at the man, who seemed worried. "I thought you said that no one was coming over?" asked Pat as he looked at the screen on the walls. "Yeah? Why?" asked Courtney, still frustrated that she couldn’t have her release yet. Pat gestured to the screen. "Cause Yolanda's here." Courtney turned to look at the screen. "Wait, since when do we have security cameras around here?" asked Courtney confused. "Just installed them last week." Pat said. Courtney looked at the screen, Pat was right. She could see Yolanda about to walk into the garage. Sighing, Courtney pulled her pants and panties up and quickly head out of the room to meet the Latina. "We’re not done Pat." Courtney reminded before she headed out, closing the doors.

"Hey Yolanda." Courtney greeted awkwardly and cautiously, knowing that she is probably still mad at her. "Hey Court." Yolanda responded. "How'd you know I was here?" Asked the brunette curiously. "Did you sense my presence something?" asked Yolanda in a tone so neutral that Courtney couldn’t tell if the boxer was serious or just being sarcastic.

"Uhm… Pat just installed security cameras around the place." Courtney said, pointing to one of the cams on the wall near them. "Ah I see. Well, that’s good." Yolanda said, then an awkward silence took over for a short while before Yolanda spoke. "You look… um… all worked up I see." Yolanda commented, eyeing the blond girl who was covered in sweat and her hair in a messy bunch. "Yeah, did a bit of combat training with Pat." Courtney lied, hoping that Yolanda wouldn’t see through it again. "Ah… well, I’m late to training after all." Yolanda said casually as she walked into the garage. " didn’t think you were going to show up actually." Courtney answered, frowning as she was still unsure of Yolanda’s motives.

"I know you’re probably still mad at me right now… but I wanted to... umm... apologize for earlier, I was really in a bad mood. I was just worried that a guy might hurt you, maybe not on purpose, but I don't want what happened with me and Henry to happen to anyone else, especially you." Yolanda apologized awkwardly. "Oh, it's fine, don't sweat it." Courtney answered as her frown turned into a warm smile. "Friends?" asked Yolanda. "Best friends." Affirmed Courtney, giving her friend a hug. As the girls embraced, they became acutely aware of their bodies pressing against each other. "You're not with anyone, right?" asked Yolanda. "Nope." Courtney answered. "That's good."

"So…wanna hang?" asked Yolanda after the two girls parted. Courtney was really tempted to join her best friend, but she knew she made a promise to Mike. “Sorry Yolanda, I would love to but… I promised my family I'd spend time with them tonight."

"Oh, yeah… sure. That’s fine." Yolanda answered. Courtney could hear the subtle disappointment in her voice. "Must be nice living with a family like that. You know my parents and what they’re like." Yolanda sighed. Whitmore placed a comforting hand on her bestie's shoulder "Hey I'm sure things will get better. And for what it's worth, you'll always be welcome with us." Courtney comforted warmly as it gave her an idea which she resolved to bring up with the family and wondered how they'd feel about bringing someone else into their activities. “Wanna ride home? Pat is closing up soon.” Courtney offered. “Sure.” Yolanda said smilingly.

Later that evening, the Whitmore-Dugans were having their daily family dinner. "So, how was your day?" asked Barbara casually at the dining table. The teens and Barbara were wearing nothing while Pat was wearing a pair of boxers, still not fully comfortable being an in-house nudist. As he saw the two nude blonds, he couldn’t help but feel his shaft stiffening again.

"Oh the usual" Pat shrugged. "Court here went down on me in the car on the way to school and was late-"

"Almost late, Pat. Almost." Courtney corrected. "Yes fine _almost_ late. And she made me screw her at the workshop but then Yolanda almost walked in on us." Pat continued. “As if you didn’t want it.” Courtney scoffed. "I said no, Court." Pat recalled. "Well, if you really didn’t want me to do it, you should have pushed me away or something." Courtney shrugged. Pat sighed and pinched his nose "Look Court, I'm all for this but you gotta know there are times when we can't. No matter how horny any of us are. Got it?" The blonde nodded. "Good."

“Wow… In the car, Court? That sounds quite risky.” Barbara commented. Her daughter gave a dismissive flick of her hand "Eh. Pat could handle it. If not we would have definitely have gone out with a literal bang. So how was your day mom?” asked Courtney casually as she dug into her plate of food. “Oh, great, the American Dream is getting reorganized and we all got the rest of the afternoon off." Barbara said. " I made cookies for later and Mike helped me out so there might be a little something extra in them."

"Oh, Cum?" asked Courtney. "Well, maybe or maybe not." Barbara shrugged. "Wait… Mike, you just fucked my mom in the kitchen?" asked Courtney curiously. "An hour or two ago, why?" asked Mike. "Well, your cock is still hard considering you already came twice." Courtney commented. "Gee, can’t you two keep your hands off each other for even a minute?" Pat smiled bemusedly at the teenagers.

"So how're things with Cameron going?” asked Barbara casually, causing Courtney to groan. "Ugh. Why does _everyone_ bringing him up today? Nothing. Is. Happening!" Barbara looked taken aback "Alright, I was only asking. I just thought the two of you liked each other." She said and her daughter groaned again "Maybe we did but after the whole ISA incident I can't face him, not knowing about Jordan." Her mother nodded "I understand but maybe you should try? You shouldn't judge him for what his father did. You shouldn't let that get in the way of you being happy." The motherly advice seemed to get through to the teen who considered her words. "I'll think about it."

“So, how was things with Yolanda? I thought you said that she was mad with you?” asked Pat casually. “Yeah, I didn’t expect her to come by.” Courtney said. "Yolanda's mad at you?" Asked Barbara curiously. "What actually happened?" asked Pat. Courtney sighed smilingly before telling the family of what happened in class then in the canteen. "Yolanda assumed that I blew some guy’s junk and was worried" Courtney finished. "Well, you did. Two guys as a matter of fact." Mike added. "Shut up." Courtney groaned. "And this is exactly the reason why I told you that there are times when we have to control our urges." Pat interjected. “Yeah, I know now. Apparently, she was in a bad mood as well.” Courtney added. "But all's fine with us now." "Ah, that’s good to hear." Barbara said. "She's had it rough, poor girl." As they were talking Courtney had been groping at her stepbrother's member underneath the table, sneaking naughty glances at each other as they ate, while Pat was talking about his day at work with Barbara.

After the dishes were done, the adults heard the sounds of groaning and giggling coming from the living room. It was no surprise to see Mike had mounted Courtney on the couch. "Seriously, you two, here?" asked Pat groaningly, feeling his shaft harden again for the third time that day. "And you couldn’t do it in bed?" He said. "Well, we could, but they are so many places we could do it, so many positions and possibilities." Courtney answered smiling.

"So… shall we join them?" asked Barbara teasingly as she palmed Pat’s tent, smirking at him. Pat turned to look at his wife then at the two teens and grinned, knowing that the family were in it for another long night.

"Why not?"

And that was just another day in the unique life of the Whitmore-Dugan family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> Feel free to comment your thoughts.  
> Writing prompts and pairing request are also welcome.  
> If you wanna chat about my fics, have any suggestions or request or stuff. Feel free to find me on Discord Tenudakin12345#7702 ,Twitter: https://twitter.com/TenudaKin or my email: glerenshane12345@gmail.com  
> 


	2. A Kinky Breakfast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A normal weekend breakfast soon turns into a kinky one when Courtney decides she wants a bit more flavor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to Acethegreat for coming up with the premise and Ghostwriter96 for working on it with me.

It was just another Saturday morning in the Dugan-Whitmore house, everyone was naked and/or asleep. Courtney was still laying on her bed still asleep and worn out from the previous night. Mike had snuck into her room and the teens hadn't slept much, being engaged in more carnal pursuits which ended up with Mike fucking Courtney until they fell asleep on her bed.

"Mmm, Mike?" A half-asleep Courtney called out as she turned around, expecting to see her stepbrother. He wasn't there, presumably downstairs already. Courtney was confused, Mike didn't usually get up that early during the weekends. It was until she took a look at the time on her phone then she realized how late she was as she was supposed to head out with Yolanda in a couple of hours. 'Damn I'm tired.' Courtney thought as she yawned before moving down the bed. 

"Hey guys, what are we having for breakfast?" Courtney asked as she walked down the stairs. Pat and Mike were already at the dining table, wearing nothing as usual. "Hey, Court." The guys greeted, "I made us all waffles and, lucky for you, they're still hot." Pat told her, gesturing to the pan. "Ah, nice." Courtney commented. "I'm hungry." Courtney moved towards the cupboard. "Where's mom?" She asked, noticing that her mother wasn't around. "She's at work." Pat answered, "Something came up."

"Well, that's unfortunate then." Courtney said as she opened the cupboard doors and realizing that something was missing.

"Wait... where's the syrup?" asked Courtney curiously as she opened the cupboards. "Oh, forgot to tell you, we're out.” Mike answered. "What? We had loads left yesterday." She complained. When she turned around, she saw the bottle was empty and her stepbrother's waffles weren't so much coated in syrup as swimming in it. "Seriously, Mike?!" She glared at her brother, "What?" He said defensively, "You know I like a lot and you snooze you lose." His response earned him and even icier look from the blonde "Yeah and you're not the only one who likes it, I mean come on, why do you need so much. That is so unhealthy." Mike simply shrugged, "It tastes better? Besides, it's not like fucking all night long is any healthier." Mike scoffed jokingly.

Courtney's death glare stayed on him before swinging to her stepfather "Why'd you let him have so much?" Pat stopped, his fork halfway to his mouth, and Whitmore noticed his plate was equally drenched. " _Really?_ " She protested, smiling sarcastically. The mechanic at least had the decency to look guilty unlike his son. "Sorry Court but Mike has a point, they do taste better."

"Wow, really?" The heroine pursed her lips in annoyance before exhaling loudly "Okay, okay fine. Seeing as you've eaten all the syrup, you're gonna have to give me some of yours." "Alright then." Pat made to tip some onto Courtney's plate, but she stopped him, "Nope, that's not what I mean. Stand up, both of you." She ordered firmly. Hesitantly, the brunettes looked at each other surprised and got to their feet. "Come on, get closer to me, wait you know what? Just stand beside me." Courtney said as she sat down on the chair, facing her plate of waffles. "Court? What is-" Mike asked puzzled. "Can you guys be quick? I'm not in the mood of waiting." Courtney groaned, prompting the guys to do as she said.

The two guys stood beside her, Mike on her left while Pat on her right. "Alright, so what is this- Oh!" Pat and Mike both gasped when a slim but firm hand grabbed their shafts. "Oh, morning jerk off, nice. You know sis? I thought you would have been all worn out from the fucking I gave you last night- Ah!" Mike chuckled before Courtney gave his length a fierce squeeze, shutting him up. As Courtney took both their cocks in her hands, stroking them quickly, ignoring the brunettes groans and grunts. With quick sharp jerks the blonde got the pair hard in no time and once they were, she slowed down. Her wrists angled and twisted over the members which stood hard as rock. The men were soon close to their release, but Courtney wanted to punish them so stopped just as suddenly.

"Why did you stop?" groaned Mike as he felt Courtney’s hands stop. “Well, I’m going to want as much cum as possible for my waffles.” Courtney chuckled as she stroked their lengths slowly but tightly. “Urgh… Court.” Pat groaned as he felt himself on the verge of cumming only to be denied by such pleasure. “Well maybe this will teach the both of you a lesson to remember to save some syrup for me next time. Or don’t. I quite like your protein shakes anyway.” Courtney chuckled as she sped out her stroking with Pat’s shaft while Courtney just moved her finger around Mike’s frenulum slowly, teasing him.

Soon, the girl decided to take Pat’s cock in her mouth, bobbing back and forth as she stroked Mike’s length, it didn’t take long for Mike to get to the edge of cumming, before the blond girl felt his shaft pulsing and stopped stroking once more.

"Come on, let me cum already!" Mike groaned as Courtney edged him once more, stopping her hands as Mike was on the verge of cumming. Courtney opened her mouth and took Pat’s cock all the way to the base before unsheathing it and continued to stroke his shaft slick with her saliva. Her head twisted to the other side and engulfed Mike's length. After all her practice her gag reflex was practically non-existent, and she swallowed every inch of his cock in a single go.

“Urgh… Court.” Mike groaned, he was on the verge of cumming, again as his member begun to pulse in Courtney’s mouth. Courtney then quickly unsheathed Mike’s cock from her mouth. “Stand there.” Courtney said as she turned to focus on the older man’s cock.

Courtney had nothing against Pat that morning, it was Mike he wanted to tease. Courtney continued to slurp and sucked on Pat’s length, making sure that Mike could see how she bobbed her head up and down on Pat’s length, making the young boy feel envious. Courtney could see that Mike was about to move his hands to stroke himself. Not wanting to let Mike cum just yet, Courtney turned around and slapped Mike’s hand away, grasping his cock tight. “You will only cum when I want you to.” Courtney said glaring at Mike.

Looking at that killer glare Courtney gave him, Mike knew that it was probably wise not to anger Courtney, as she was a superheroine after all. “Alright, alright, don’t grab it so tight like that.” Mike answered as she felt pressure closing in on his shaft, squeezing it before Courtney loosened her grip a little, before turning back towards her stepdad, who was close to cumming as well. Soon, Courtney felt Pat’s length throbbing as he was about to cum. The blondie quickly unsheathed the penis from her mouth and lifted her plate of waffles beneath it with one hand and stroked Pat’s cock with her other.

“Now, cum on the waffles, don’t miss.” Courtney said as she pointed Pat’s cock towards the waffles as the man ejaculated. “Fuck, Court.” Pat groaned, spurting his load on the plates of waffles, coating it with his semen. “Mm~ Now all I need is for you to cum.” Courtney chuckled as she set her plate of waffles down and turned towards Mike, grabbing her dick with both hands after spitting on them. Pat just looked at her stepdaughter and sighed smilingly before seating down at the chair, continue reading the newspaper while Courtney continued to stroke Mike, moving her fingers around the top of Mike’s shaft before rubbing her palm slick with saliva against the shaft’s head.

“Court, Mmm~ Where the hell are you learning all these tricks?” groaned Mike as he felt as if he was going to piss as his veins tightened. “Internet is pretty useful, Mike,” Courtney said as she continued to rub the underside of Mike’s cock, circling her fingers against it. Mike groaned as he felt his balls tightening as if an invisible force was milking them.

“Court~” Mike groaned as Courtney positioned his cock near her waffles, continuing to rub his frenulum. Soon, the brunette felt his cock throbbing again, and too his relieve, this time Courtney let him cum, but it was unlike anything he felt before. His white spunk gushed out as he cummed. His huge load landing on the plate of waffles but Courtney continued to stroke on as Mike continued to cum bit by bit as he shot is load. But despite Mike already cumming, Courtney has no intention to stop stroking Mike’s cock as she kept going.

After a while, Mike felt his climax close again after rounds and rounds of teasing. “Fuck, Court, can you stop, I can’t feel my… Argh.” Mike groaned as his unloaded a huge load of spunk for the second time in the row, shooting his load across the plate of waffles. Mike panted as Courtney finally let go of his member, letting Mike’s sensitive length fall limp as she begun to dig into her plate of waffles.

"Ah, delicious." the blonde commented as she savoured the waffles. "Eww... How is that tasty?" Mike questioned as he sat down on the table, tired as he watched Courtney ate the waffles covered in the loads of the Dugans' spunk in disgust.

Courtney smirked as she swallowed a forkful before taking another "Try it and find out." She said, holding it out to him. "Uh. No thanks." He tried to refuse. "That wasn't a request." Courtney told him and before he knew what was going on, she'd grabbed his head and forced the piece of cum soaked waffle into his mouth. A hand over his mouth prevented him from spitting it out so was forced to swallow, much to his chagrin. "That was disgusting." He said but the blonde just laughed as she continued to eat. "You have some weird taste Court." Mike groaned. "What? I like it." Courtney shrugged. "Besides, I'm not your fucktoy Mike, I'll do something if I want it. Why do you think I keep on blowing you every morning if I didn't like it?" asked Courtney as she dug into her food.

Later, Courtney finished breakfast and put on her clothes, ready to go out and meet her best friend. Then, the blond girl had an idea to tease Mike. "So, ready to go again?" asked Courtney cheekily after she walked into the living room clothed, where Mike was watching TV naked as per usual. "Are you kidding me? You just edged me again and again and literally milked me dry two times in a row, what do you think?" Mike asked sarcastically. "Just kidding bro, gotta head out with Yolanda."

Mike lay his head back with a groan, wondering what he'd unleashed in his sister as the blonde chuckled before walking out of the house.


	3. Girls Like Toys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things take an interesting turn one morning when Courtney comes across a pile of boxes on the coffee table.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Acethegreat for coming up with the story premise, and Ghostwriter96 for working on this with me.

It was a Saturday morning and Courtney Whitmore woke up late with a yawn and a stretch. As had become the normal thing for her and the rest of the family, she wasn't wearing a stich of clothing and hoped one of the boys was home as she felt a need for satisfaction. The house seemed empty and no one answered her when she called for them. There was a note on the breakfast table which told her where everyone was; Mike, as per usual, was at a friend's house, Pat had stuff to do in the Pit Stop and Barbara had gone out. She shrugged after reading the note, someone would be back later and then perhaps she could have some fun. Filling her breakfast bowl, she planned to spend her morning watching TV and sank onto the couch, noting it was slightly sticky, although considering all the times the family fucked each other on it that wasn't really a surprise.

It was then when Courtney noticed the pile of mostly open boxes lying on the living room's coffee table. "Hey what's this?" She wondered. Curious, she couldn't resist taking a peek and was not expecting what she saw. Inside the boxes were sex toys of every shape, size and colour; dildos, strap-ons, vibrators etc. The labels were all addressed to her mom. "You're really taking this seriously, huh Mom?" She thought out loud. Rummaging through made the slim six-inch toy she'd gotten herself a while ago seem inadequate compared to some of the monsters she found. "Damn." she muttered as she pulled out a purple number half as thick as her forearm. Several more toys followed from small beads to thick rubber cocks. "Damn, mom... I didn't know, fuck this is huge," Courtney thought aloud as she noticed the biggest of the bunch. "God, that's got to be like ten or twelve inches at least. Better her than me. Who even gets pleasure from something that big?" She muttered, placing the toy to one side and going back to digging through the contents of the boxes.

"Wait... what?" Courtney muttered, confused as she came across something peculiar, a bright blue strap-on with hints of red and decorated with white stars. It looked just like her costume and she didn't know whether to be flattered or perturbed as it was clearly a custom made one and she wondered if it was to be used by her or on her. She put it aside with the rest of the toys and went back to the boxes. A part of her was expecting to find other toys styled after her teammates but there was only the Stargirl themed toy. “Okay… that is weird.” Courtney muttered as she set it aside. The size of the toy was quite shocking as well. She tried to imagine the length of it going inside her, it felt a little scary but somehow arousing.

Eventually she'd emptied the boxes of their contents, anal beads, dildos, and even collars. "What’s with the collar?" Courtney wondered. Soon though, with her curiosity sated, the teen went back to her breakfast but the toys were still there in the corner of her eye, practically begging to be tried out 'I'm sure mom wouldn't mind.' Courtney thought with a devious grin as she grabbed a seven-inch dildo from the pile and plopped down onto the couch. The toy went into her mouth and she was pleasantly surprised to find it was flavoured. She sucked and slurped at the dildo, the sweet taste providing a nice contrast to her breakfast. She ran the toy around her mouth, drooling heavily as she did so, making sure it was plenty wet.

Looking at the dripping dildo, she deemed it ready and lowered it to her waiting slit. Her experiences had loosened her up so it slid in without difficulty. The smooth rubber felt different from the real thing but not unpleasant. Her hand went back and forth, slowly pushing the toy in and pulling it out. Just a few weeks ago the heroine could never have imagined herself sitting buck naked in the living room whilst playing with a dildo first thing in the morning. Her, along with the rest of the family, had changed after the orgy, sexual adventurousness was much more important to them and being reserved about sex just seemed as strange as walking around the house with clothes on. She continued to probe herself with the fake cock, occasionally switching it back to her mouth, its sweet taste added to by her own juices.

"Courtney Whitmore! What are you doing?" asked Barbara as she walked into the living room. She'd just gotten back from work at the American Dream and hadn't expected to see Courtney with a dildo stuck up in her pussy. A dildo, she quickly realised, that was one of the ones she'd ordered.

"Oh, hey. Mom." Courtney greeted casually. "Courtney. What are you doing with my toys?" Her mother asked sternly, crossing her arms. "Oh? They were your toys?" asked Courtney, trying (and failing) to sound innocent. "Don't play coy with me Court." Barbara responded and Courtney couldn't tell if her mother was genuinely mad or not. "Those were quite clearly addressed to me." 

"I would've probably ended up using them anyway. Besides think of this as me breaking them in for you." The heroine shrugged as she continued to thrust the toy deep into her, not noticing her mother's glare straight away. "Wait, are you seriously angry with me right now?" She asked and Barbara frowned "What do you think? You opened my package without my permission, and you expect me to be okay with it?" 

"Well, They're already open, what are you gonna to do?" Courtney scoffed as she continued to fuck herself with the dildo, carefree and not noticing that her mother had already begun to strip. Courtney closed her eyes and moaned whilst she played the toy, oblivious to the older blonde getting naked. "Get up." Barbara said. "What?" The teen opened her eyes and saw her mother was as naked as she was. Barbara looked as if she was actually furious. "I said, get up." Barbara's tone made it clear she wasn't to be argued with, so the teen complied, setting the dildo aside and standing up. "I can't believe you'd just open my mail and go through my things like that. I've been treating you like an adult, but you've clearly proven that you're still a child so I'm going to punish you like one. Ten spanks should be enough now come here." 

"Mom, a spanking, really? I'm not a kid anymore." Courtney chuckled as she thought her mother was joking before her mother grabbed her. "Hey! Mom! Let me go!" "Then stop acting like a brat." Barbara responded loudly as Barbara forced Courtney onto her lap, landing her palm on the young blonde's bare ass. "Ah!" Courtney let out a cry of pain as Barbara landed the first spank on her asscheeks, leaving a red mark on where her palm just landed. “Mom! Please!”

"Stay quiet and take your punishment. Make that twenty spanks. You still want to complain?" Barbara asked menacingly as she continued to spank Courtney’s asscheeks. Courtney felt a tingling and burning feelings of pain on her ass as she tried to wriggle out of her mother’s tight grasp on her but failed miserably. Despite being one of the JSA’s best fighters, alongside Yolanda, the blonde knew it would probably be wise if she just let the older blonde spank her and get it done with. "No." Courtney choked out from feeling the burning sensation still fresh on her rear.

"Good, now eight more to go." Barbara informed her daughter before she landed another hard slap on Courtney’s red asscheeks. Courtney let out a strained moan as she felt her mother’s hand hitting the same spot she hit earlier, adding more pain to the already sore flesh. The loud sounds of the older blonde’s hand spanking the younger blonde’s ass echoed throughout the living room, accompanied by the sounds of Courtney’s suppressed moans and wails of pain and Barbara’s grunts. Courtney felt lucky that Pat and Mike weren’t at home, it was humiliating enough to be spanked by her mother at her age, she didn’t need an audience to watch her. Courtney wailed as she felt her asscheeks beginning to burn from the pain and soreness of the spanking she was being given. Red stinging palm marks covered the blonde’s rear while the older woman continued to spank her daughter harshly, intending on giving her a lesson the brat needed to behave.

Although Courtney heard her mother tell her that she was going to spank her twenty times, it felt so much more than that for some reason. With each spank that landed on Courtney’s ass the girl felt a jolt of pain shooting through her body as if it was electricity and her ass was already red and sensitive from the punishment.

"Court, are you wet?" Barbara asked as she noticed a trail of white fluids flowing out from the girl’s womanhood. "Are you actually getting turned on from being spanked?" She said loudly as she landed a tap on Courtney’s wet and aroused pussy, making the poor girl squirm from the anticipation of pleasure and more pain. Truth to be told, Barbara was right, her daughter was indeed getting turned on from being spanked and punished. Courtney felt as the heat from the spanking beginning to merge together, focusing on the middle point, her pussy, arousing her as pain shot through her body.

Courtney let out a loud moan from pain as Barbara landed the final and hardest spank, seemingly ending her punishment. Courtney lays on her mother’s lap, panting heavily as Barbara sets her down on the couch. Courtney lay there, dazed from the mixed pain and pleasure she felt while being spanked. Who knew something so painful and humiliating could be arousing at the same time. Courtney was so worn out that she didn’t notice her mother head to the pile of boxes, and from it, the older woman took out the huge strap-on that Courtney held not long ago.

"Well, you took your spanking. Now for the next punishment..." Barbara trailed off. "What!? There's more?" Courtney groaned as she Barbara turned her over. Now laying on her back and butt, the young girl could feel the stinging soreness as her skin touched the couch, wondering how long it would take for her to sit properly again. It was then when she saw that Barbara was holding in her hand.

"Mom! That is _not_ going to fit! It's gotta be like ten inches!" Courtney protested loudly and alarmedly as she watched as her mother slipped into the Stargirl strap-on. "Too bad. You should've thought of that before you decided to play with my things without permission." Barbara said, tightening the straps before moving closer to Courtney on the couch. The younger blonde was pinned by her mother's bodyweight and she felt the toy rubbing at her slit. At least it seemed to have answered her earlier question; the strap-on was definitely meant to be used on her.

"It's too bad, I was planning for this to be a fun surprise but seeing as you've misbehaved, I'm not giving you any lube." Barbara told her daughter. "You're kidding right Mom?" Courtney asked but got silence in response. "C'mon, that'll split me in half!" The older blonde remained silent and continued to rub the strap-on over her daughter's pussy. A wail rang out from the younger blonde as her mother pushed the toy into her entrance. "Mom! Ah! No! Mmm! Arghh!" Surprisingly, the huge strap-on slid in rather easily due to the fact that Courtney was so aroused and dripping wet.

The Whitmore women ground against each other and the elder pushed the colourful toy deeper into the younger's pussy. It was a different sensation from a flesh and blood cock but no less stimulating. "Mmm. This is fun." Purred Barbara as she pushed her hips forward, sinking the fake cock to the hilt in Courtney's wetness, ignoring Courtney’s trying to break free as she struggles to take the huge length into her pussy. Courtney let out a lengthy moan as she felt the fake cock being pushed deep inside her. "Moommm!" Her cries fell on deaf ears as the strap on probed at her slit.

"Mmm, are you liking this?" Barbara grunted as she thrust her hips forward all at one, burying the fake cock deep into her daughter. A wailing cry came from the teen and she didn't even get chance to recover before the toy was yanked out and roughly shoved back in. Their hips met with a smack and part of Courtney became aware that she'd now been fucked by every member of the family. Courtney was too engrossed in pleasure to answer her mother’s question. Barbara drove her hips forward, ramming the toy into the heroine's dripping pussy and repeated her question. Stargirl still didn't give an answer just another moan. The moan grew louder when her mother pulled her hips all the way back and then with a powerful thrust embedded every last inch of the strap-on into her daughter.

"I said are you liking this?" Barbara growled, fucking the gymnast underneath her with a fiery passion. "Ah! Ah! Yeeesss! I. Love. It." Mewled Courtney between thrusts, seeing stars each time the toy slammed inside her. Over and over the rigid plastic pounded her pussy and plunged towards her core. The older blonde continued hilting the toy inside Stargirl relentlessly and she thought she understood why the men of the family liked doing it so much. Her hips bucked and thrust with power and passion. The star-spangled strap on was driven into the petite teen's pussy relentlessly and for the blondes it became their whole world. Courtney's mind was a blank, nothing but pleasure filling it and Barbara could only think of continuing to pound her. A fresh jolt of pleasure went through the younger Whitmore each time the toy hilted in her and soon an even bigger one consumed her. "Oh! Mooom!" She wailed as juices burst from her pussy, coating the toy and adding yet another layer of stickiness to the couch. The blonde woman gave a couple more thrusts before she drew the toy out, she'd had an idea for something new.

"Mom?" Courtney asked nervously as she felt the plastic head pressed against her butthole. "What? This _is_ a punishment, remember?" Barbara said as she pushed the fake cock, slick with Courtney’s own pussy juices into the younger girl’s anus. The teen bit her lip, fighting to supress a scream as the toy was bigger than anything she'd had in her backdoor before. “Mom! Ahh!" Courtney whimpered as the toy went in all the way, hitting deep inside her where she never thought that it would hit. Her ass offered more resistance than her pussy, a fact her mother seemed to take as a challenge. She pushed her hips forward and slowly sank the toy in until it reached the base, stretching Courtney's asshole all the way. She let the toy rest and gave the younger blonde the chance to get used to the thickness stretching her backdoor. Barbara then drew back and thrust forward, ramming the fake cock in deep. The strap-on was yanked back just as roughly but only so it could be shoved in again. Barbara bucked and thrust wildly to plough her daughter's tight ass harder and harder.

Each time she thrust into Courtney, the other end of the fake cock bumped against her pussy and made it tingle. The stimulation made her shudder and her climax was getting close. Remembering what she was doing was supposed to be a punishment, the older Whitmore got rough again, relentlessly driving the strap-on into the younger's loosened asshole. Every ounce of her strength went into the thrusts and the familiar sound of smacking skin rang out. The blonde woman began grunting and groaning almost as loud as the teen was as she bucked her hips with almost a fury. "Ooohhh!" She cried out as her release finally came, all consuming and delightful. Barbara's juices flowed onto the couch as well. Courtney grunted when the colourful toy was removed but she was too exhausted to say anything. Barbara sat back for a moment to catch her breath and gave an appreciative look at her accessory, it had definitely been worth the money and she couldn't wait to try out the rest of them.

Courtney laid on the couch, panting and dazed after the intense fucking she'd gotten and with cum oozing from her pussy. Her ass would never be the same and she walked funny for a week afterwards. Meanwhile Barbara got up and slid the strap-on off, looking at her daughter's tired and worn out form as well as her gaping asshole and dripping pussy. "Well I think that was a lesson learned, don't you?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading.


	4. Wake Up Call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Late morning and Courtney is still sleeping. Knowing his step-sister's a heavy sleeper, Mike decides to use an interesting way to wake her up.

"Court? You up yet?" asked Mike loudly as he stood outside Courtney's room. Getting no answer he called out again but still nothing so he peered into her darkened room. Once his eyes had adjusted, a smirk spread across his face when he saw Courtney was sleeping naked like usual. Her bare body exposed, showing her well built, athletic form as well as her perky breasts as Courtney laid sprawled on the bed. As if it was inviting someone to fuck her anytime.

His cock hardened a bit as he thought about what he could to do. The blonde's tight body was so inviting and, although he knew her pussy well, he had a craving for something different. With an erection like a flagpole, he rolled the sleeping teen onto her front. A wordless moan came from her mouth but she stayed asleep. Mike chuckled to himself, his stepsister was really a heavy sleeper indeed.

Courtney then moved a little when Mike spread the blonde's legs, lubed his rock hard erection with his saliva, and then rubbed the tip of the head against Courtney's crotch. "Hmm... should I fuck you here?" Mike muttered as he pressed against Courtney's pussy. "Or maybe right in here." Mike wondered aloud as he pressed his shaft against Courtney's tight back hole. At the same time he ran a hand over her firm asscheeks, her gymnastics had certainly paid off and her ass felt perfectly firm under his hand. "Mmm~ That ass." Mike chuckled as he stroked his hard shaft, he knew where he wanted to go.

Mike rubbed his boner against the blonde girl's tight opening and savoured the friction before slowly pushing his manhood into her. "Urgh... fuck so tight." Mike groaned. He hasn't had too many chances to fuck the girl's ass as much as either of them would've liked but Mike had definitely enjoyed the times he did.

As the brunette slowly pushed his erection in, Courtney let out a soft moan before attempting to turn around. Gentle but firm hands kept her in place though, Dugan wasn't about to stop just yet. Taking a deep breath, Mike pushed his length all the way into the girl's tight anus. He couldn't hold back a breathy moan as his length slid in, he'd never get tired of that tight ass and it felt amazing around him.

Pushing forward, the brunette's member went further into the tight hole, stretching it as he went. "Mmm... Oh yeah..." Mike groaned as soft as possible as he pushed his length in, slowly moving his hips, enjoying the sensation of his step-sister's ass clamping tight around his length. It felt as pleasurable as usual. Mike let out soft grunts as he began thrusting, fucking her sleeping sister. "Oh~ fuck yeah," Mike groaned, enjoying the moment, ignoring the movements the blonde girl made as she slowly began to wake up.

Whitmore's sleep fogged mind began to stir and she slowly came to consciousness. As she woke up she was distantly aware of a strange, but not entirely unpleasant, feeling through her body. At first she thought it was a dream but as her mind cleared it became apparent that she wasn't imagining it. The sensation seemed to be coming from her lower area and as it went on she became aware of another presence behind her through their heavy breathing and their body heat. Courtney's eyelids flickered open and turning around revealed the culprit was her stepbrother. Mike had his eyes closed in pleasure and hadn't noticed the heroine waking up. Stargirl quickly did the maths; The new family dynamic, plus her sleeping naked plus Mike's seemingly insatiable libido equals him sneaking into her room to get his rocks off.

"What the... Mike!" Courtney groaned aloud causing Mike to stop and pull out with a muttered profanity. "Did you really have to wake me up like that?" asked Courtney groaningly as she got up. "Well, you're a heavy sleeper, so I thought this would wake you up." Mike shrugged. "Yeah right." Although she'd enjoyed the feeling, Courtney still felt a little angry at her brother's actions. "Just so you can fuck me?" She asked firmly. "Well, it seemed like a good idea at the time." Mike said defensively.

"Oh? You think you can fuck me whenever you like? Like I'm a freaking sex toy or something?" Courtney scoffed. Mike had the decency to look guilty and sheepishly hemmed and hawed. "Look." Said the blonde "It's not that I really _mind_ but next time just ask." Mike promised he would, still shamefaced, but also annoyed she'd woken up before he'd had chance to finish. Stargirl's eyes fell on the hardness between the brunette's legs and smirked "Want me to take care of that?"

"Oh please do," Mike moaned, looking pumped up once more getting back in front of Courtney. "You're lucky that I love doing it in the ass." Courtney chuckled as she spread her legs, inviting Mike to come forward.

"Mmm, I'm not complaining." Mike purred as he got closed to the blonde girl, pressing the hard tip against Courtney's asscrack, slowly pushing in once more. Wasting no time, he pushed harder to sink his member past the tight ring of muscle. "I'm never gonna get tired of this!" He groaned as his member slid in. Courtney gave her agreement in the form of a sultry moan and a buck of her hips to tell him to get moving. Even if he hadn't figured out what his stepsister's actions meant he would've started fucking her anyway. The hardness made its way forward and both groaned in pleasure as it did, loving the feeling. Within seconds the horny brunette had sheathed his whole length. "Go!" The heroine ordered and Mike slid back to shove forward again. Hips collided with a smacking sound as the teen began to speed up. The sound grew louder as he got faster, Courtney's tight ass now accommodating him easily. As her stepbrother fucked her asshole, Whitmore had a suspicion she'd spend the rest of the day walking funny but figured it was a small price to pay for satisfaction and clenched around the rod filling her.

Dugan gave another grunt at the walls squeezing his shaft and continued to buck his hips. Teenage vigour drove him to pump his hips hard and fast, ploughing roughly into the blonde's ass and gripping her legs for extra force. As her stepbrother slammed forward, Courtney did her best to push her waist against him, wanting to feel every inch of his cock. Although his cock up her backdoor was most pleasurable the blonde still wanted more and began masturbating, sliding her fingers into her already wet pussy. The fingers probed at her wetness and she managed to get them in sync with the other teen's thrusts. Courtney scissored and flexed her fingers, and continued to squeeze her ass around her stepbrother's hardness. The digits delved in further, reaching deep towards her core. Juices soon slicked the fingers and began to leak from the pink hole. The brunette meanwhile shoved his length in and out like a piston as he fucked the gymnast as fast as he could. Flesh on flesh rang out through the room and through the ajar door, spilling out into the house.

Neither teen cared about how much noise they were making, all they cared about was feeling as good as they could. Mike's cock slammed in and out of Courtney's ass whilst her fingers played with her soaking pussy and both were in worlds of ecstasy, the pleasure overwhelming them. Precum dripped from the stepsiblings and mingled on the sheets.

Stargirl was the first to reach their climax. With stimulation on both her holes she simply couldn't last any longer and liquid sprayed from her pussy. To both their surprises, Mike was able to hold out for a while and carried on pumping the blonde until he erupted. The hot cum spurted up Courtney's ass and dripped when he pulled out. Rather than let it go to waste, Whitmore shifted onto her front to lap up the remaining spunk, collecting them with her fingers before licking it off her fingers, enjoying the taste of Mike's cum mixed with her anus's taste.

"Mmm~" Courtney moaned, savouring the taste and the enjoyable afterglow as Mike just sat back, panting for breath. "Mmm~ Oh yeah, Court, we really should do this more often." Mike said.

"Mike? Courtney? If you two are quite done fucking It's almost noon!" Barbara called out. The teens winced at their mother's cry "We better head downstairs quick." Courtney said looking at her step-brother. "Yeah, right, before she decides to limit our fun time," Mike said.

"Oh please. Like she can stop us from fucking, especially you." Courtney said smirking as the stepsiblings got off the bed, ready for another day.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Do feel free to comment any story ideas and your thoughts about this. This smut series will be sporadically updated.  
> There currently more than 10 story ideas in works so stay safe and stay tuned!


End file.
